


thanks, bigbossretirebitch

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bigbossretirebitch gets me in trouble a lot.I like to be petty.in the end, it all works out.





	thanks, bigbossretirebitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nishikigoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikigoi/gifts).

bigbossretirebitch:

do you feel happy

are you proud of yourself

you are the human equivalent of a participation award

I hope you step on lego

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually want you to step on a Lego that's worse than death dmbdjrbdjdvs
> 
> please don't take this seriously


End file.
